The Feelings of Love and Loss
by dark-spider-flame
Summary: Summary: (ONE-SHOT)(WARNING CHARACTER DEATH) How would you feel if your heart shattered just because you told your feelings. Kai learns this the hard way. Is there anyway out? (Pairings ReixTyson, KaixTala, KaixRei one sided)Plz R


**THE FEELINGS OF LOVE AND LOSS**

**Summary: (ONE-SHOT)(WARNING CHARACTER DEATH) How would you feel if your heart shattered just because you told your feelings. Kai learns this the hard way. Is there anyway out? (Pairings ReixTyson, KaixTala, KaixRei one sided)Plz R&R**

Flame: Ok this made no sense as to why I wrote it. I was very tired. But I hope you like it anyway. If you don't like suicide and death and stuff don't read. I'm warning you now.

Faye: Why did you have to write this story?

Flame: Hey it was at three in the morning and I hadn't slept for like forty-eight hours

Ariella: Well I like it.

Falia: Yeah besides if you keep fighting like this Flame might put you in a story and kill you off Faye.

Faye: She wouldn't do that. Would you Flame?

Flame: Grins evilly

Ariella & Falia: None of us own beyblade. We only write stories.

Flame: Thank you

Faye: FLAME?

**The Feelings Of Love and Loss**

He had done it; he finally told Rei he loved him. He knew that if Rei rejected him he'd be able to handle it. If he could handle Tala's death he could handle rejection. Only, he didn't expect to feel this hurt. He lost Tala when Boris and Voltaire murdered him, losing their future, but now he also lost Rei. He told him that he loved another. A gluttonous pig is whom he loved and Tyson loved him back. Kai tried not to let Rei know how hurt he was but it didn't work. Rei could tell he hurt Kai and that he was trying to hide it. So he didn't say anymore. He never intended to hurt Kai. After Kai walked away silent tears seeped through Rei's eyes.

Tyson entered Rei and Kais bedroom. Kai still had Tyson and Max share a room since he couldn't deal with them. Plus they were too afraid that Kai would try to murder them in there sleep. Tyson entered the room and immediately rushed over to his crying kitten. He calmed his crying kitten down and Rei told Tyson what happened. After he finished Tyson felt like crying himself. He knew that Rei had had a crush on Kai and that Tyson had a crush on Max. But when they thought that they wouldn't be able to get them they decided to go out with each other. Tyson pulled Rei into his lap and instantly Rei stopped crying. Then Tyson whispered something into Reis ear, which earned him a smile and a nod. They got up and left closing the door behind them.

"Are you going to be ok?" Tyson asked Rei as they walked down the street.

"I think so." Rei cooed back.

"Great. Ice Cream will help cheer you up." Tyson said smiling.

"Yeah?" Rei responded with a sadistic smirk playing at his lips.

"Yup!" Tyson replied totally oblivious to Reis intention.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They ordered their ice cream and walked back to the hotel. They finished their treats before going inside the hotel and traveling to their rooms.

He had watched Rei and Tyson leave. He saw Reis tear streaked face but ignored it as his own tears came and fell. He entered his room and sat in silence. He was staring off into space when something caught his eye. He walked over to his bag, the object glinting in the sun.

"Perfect" Kai muttered

It was a dagger. He had used it when Tala died. He slowly got up and entered the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. He slit his hands and wrote a message on the wall above the tub. As he did so he began to tear as his hands burned like fire. He finished the message and turned on the water. He waited for the tub to fill up with ice-cold water. When the water depth was decent he began with the dagger. Slitting his wrists and going after his arms. He was about to pierce his neck when he heard a door open and his name being called out.

"Kai?" Rei called

"Kai I want to speak to you please" Rei continued

"Hey Rei, um why are you calling for Kai?" Max asked

"Well you see…" Rei started

"Is something wrong?" Max interrupted after seeing the look on Rei's face

"Hey Max, Rei" Tyson half yelled

"Yeah Tyson" Max yelled in reply

"You've got to see this" Tyson continued

As Kai lay unconscious in the tub he was unaware of the plaque that Tyson had found.

"What is it Tyson" Rei asked as they approached the teen

"Did any of you know Tala died?" Tyson asked in a sad tone

"No we didn't" Rei replied

"Didn't Kai say he was going to see him every Saturday" Max asked

"Yeah but it was probably to see his grave" Rei added

"Come on lets get Kai out of the bathroom and talk to him" Max said remembering their ice captain

"Kai please come out," Rei pleaded but it wasn't heard, as Kai lay motionless underwater

"Hey forget yelling" Tyson yelled as he launched his blade at the door slicing it open.

"Kai?" They half-yelled when they didn't see him

"I don't see him" Tyson panicked

"OMG look" Max shouted

"KAI" They yelled when they saw him

As the boys were pulling Kai out Kenny shows up.

"Hey guys" Kenny says cheerfully

"Call an ambulance" Max screamed with tear filled eyes

As Kenny was dialing and waiting for the emergency vehicle the other three boys were trying to stop the blood flow. As soon as the controlled it enough they realized the writing on the wall. As they read it tears formed and fell.

What's going on?

I'm starting to shiver

Can you help me?

Blood on the walls

Runs to the ground

As my wrists start to burn

A liquid so warm

A feeling so cold

As you stand above me crying

Can you help me?

I cut again

Going deeper and deeper

Tearing the flesh

Screaming so loud

As darkness starts to consume me

I feel as if I

Can never get out

As if my heart

Is burning alive

So slowly I breathe

In a blood filled pool

My skins been ripped off

And my hearts been dug out

Please just tell me

Can you please?

Please can you try?

Can you help me?

As they finished reading what Kai had wrote an ambulance arrived and took Kai to the hospital. Since he was still alive the blade breakers prayed he'd survive.

They waited for the hospitals phone call all night but none came and they thought that he had survived. The next morning the hospital called.

"Bring, Bring, Bring" The phone rang

"Hello?" Max answered

"Yes, oh thank god" Max continued talking

"Ok yes thank you we'll be down as fast as we can" Max replied and hung up

"Hey wake up guys" Max screamed

"What's up Max?" Rei said coming from the kitchen

"Kais alive and they said we can go and see him" Max yelled in very happy tone

"Really?" Tyson yelled

"Yeah lets go" Max replied

They rode the bus down to the hospital and found Kais room. They wanted to hug him but knew they couldn't.

"Damnit" Kai muttered

"What's wrong Kai?" Rei asked

"I'm supposed to be dead" Kai replied

"Well your not" Tyson said

"I can see that Tyson" Kai replied

"When can you come back" Max asked

"Soon as the nurse gets her butt back here," Kai replied

Just as Kai said that the nurse comes in and lets Kai go. He changes into his regular clothes and they leave.

As they were walking they decide to go out to dinner. They choose a restaurant and go eat. On there way back they saw smoke. It was coming from one of the downtown busses. It had caught on fire and groups of fireman were working to calm the burning buss. That's when Kai saw the little girl at the back of the buss.

Kai ran up to the firemen and told them but none would do anything. As Kai watched a flashback of his child hood came to mind.

**Flashback**

He was sitting alone in a cold cell. When Boris walks in. Placing him in wet cell and lighting the floor. Soon blazes of fire were all around him. A boy next to him was trying to get out.

"Let me out Boris" The boy screamed

"Let both of us out" Kai yelled

But it was no use Boris had left and the fire had only gotten worse.

"What's your name?" Kai asked

"Why do you care?" The boy asked

"So I can know what to call you if I find a way out" Kai replied

"Its Tala" The boy now known as Tala introduced

"I'm Kai" Kai replied as he pounded away at the door with his body

"It's no use," Tala yelled

After the next body throw Kai stumbled back but ended up tripping over something.

"You ok" Tala asked helping Kai up

"Yeah but I think I found a trap door" Kai said rubbing his but

"Lets find out" Tala replied as he helped Kai lift the handle

Sure enough it was. As the boys escaped they unknowingly held the others hand.

**End Flashback**

As soon as Kai got back to reality he immediately knew what to do. Running into the bus he could hear his teammates desperate cries telling him to come back. However trying to save the little girls life was more important right now. As he got to the end of the bus he smashed the window open and yelled for…

"REI" Kai yelled through the smoke

"KAI GET OUT OF THERE" Rei yelled running to the end of the bus.

"NO THERE'S A LITTLE GIRL IN HERE" Kai yelled through the noise

"KAI THERE'S NO ONE LEFT THEY GOT EVERYONE OUT ALREADY," Rei yelled so Kai could here him

"BUT I SAW A GIRL" Kai yelled as he ran through the bus searching

"_Where is she"_ Kai thought

That's when he saw her. She was sitting against a seat as if waiting for him. However she held no fear and her mood was calm. But when Kai tried to pick her up she disappeared.

"Now no one can save you and you will finally be where you should," The girl whispered

As soon as she said this Kai ran for the door but it was blocked. Then he tried the back window, and so far it was clear. However as soon as he had made it fire blocked his escape and the smoke he was breathing clogged his lungs making it hard for him to breath. As he sat down he watched as flames died down but not enough to save him, as he felt hot tears roll down his face. Though this time he had no fear of the flames that consumed him. But he could still hear the frantic cries of his friends as he faded into darkness.

The firemen worked as fast as they could and finally they contained it enough to bust Kai out. They did this with great speed and when they brought the boy out of the fire he was surprisingly alive. They drove him to the hospital and the Blade Breakers got a lift there fifteen minutes later by bus.

They waited in the lounge or as hospitals call it the waiting room until a doctor came and told them the news. Kai had been sent to the ER so they knew how serious this was. They waited for over two hours praying Kai would be ok. That's when the doctor came out.

"Blade Breakers" The doctor said

"Yes" They replied at once

"About your friend Kai" The doctor started

"How is he is he ok can we go see him" Tyson asked with worry

"Boys I'm afraid" They doctor started again

We lost him 

"What were am I?" Kai said as he finally became conscious

"Hell" Was the reply he got

"What?" Kai said as he turned around

"Your in hell with me Kai" Tala said as he stepped from the shadows

"TALA" Kai gasped

"Hello Kai" Tala said with a smile

"I've really missed you" Kai said as he gave Tala a kiss

"Me too" Tala replied leaning into the kiss

"What happened to me?" Kai asked

"I'm sorry Kai that's Selena's fault

"Who's?" Kai asked

"SELENA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE" Tala yelled

Just then the little girl from the bus popped up with a grin.

"Hey its you" Kai muttered

"Selena explain" Tala ordered

"Hey I'm only seven give me a break" Selena stated

"Selena" Tala glared

"Ok look Kai was having boyfriend problems and he always spent hours by your grave talking to you and Tala you were always so miserable with out Kai so I decided to kill Kai and bring him down here for you to be together" Selena confessed pointing at each blader as she talked about them.

"Can I go now?" Selena asked as she yawned

"Yeah go ahead," Tala said

"So we'll always be together," Kai said pulling Tala into another kiss

"Always" Tala replied returning the kiss

As they separated Tala took Kai's hand in his own and they walked away. That's when Kai knew that he finally had a future with Tala. A future that would never expire.

**A/N: Ok please don't kill me. I'm sorry for writing this story but I just thought of it and had to write it. Of course I hadn't slept in a very long time and I wasn't really thinking. Well let me know how I did. Plz. R&R.**


End file.
